


A tee-shirt for Ianto

by crazycatt71



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3136466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen buys Ianto a tee-shirt</p>
            </blockquote>





	A tee-shirt for Ianto

**Author's Note:**

> The tee-shirt in this really exists. You can find it at catalogfavorites.com

Owen was absentmindedly looking through a rack of novelty tee-shirts while waiting for the cute shop girl to get done helping a costumer when he came across one that made him grin. He pulled it off the hanger and took it to the counter. The shop girl smiled as she rang up his purchase, put it in a bag, and gave him a slip of paper with her name & number on it along with his change.

Owen whistled happily as he left the shop, got in his car and drove to the Hub. He was still whistling as he walked up to Ianto, who was standing in the kitchenette, making coffee.

“Bought you something Tea Boy.” he said, shoving the bag at Ianto then walking away.

Ianto frowned in confusion as he stared at the bag for several seconds then decided Owen wouldn’t give him anything that would hurt him and opened the bag. He pulled out the tee-shirt and grinned as he read it.

Owen reached for the coffee Ianto set on his desk half an hour later. He took a drink, savoring the taste as he looked up to see what Gwen and Tosh were giggling about and choked and sputtered at the sight of Ianto proudly wearing his new tee-shirt that read _Oops… Did I roll my eyes out loud?_


End file.
